


Danganronpa x Persona

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Danganronpa is a game in the Persona universe, F/F, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Margaret is ooc, Murder, Stabbing, Strangulation, Takes place in the persona universe, Teenagers murdering each other, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: 16 Students find themselves trapped in a school with a teddy bear that claims to be their headmaster. They are told the only way out is to murder each other, will a killing game happen while they figure away out of the school with newly discovered powers?
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Akitomi Kira, Hane Io/Jihara Taichi, Kaneiri Ryuu/Oshio Hiroshi, Maki Sao/Akitomi Kira, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Yajima Kouta/Yokoi Masae
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter List

CH1- Prologue: Once Upon A Time part 1 **POSTED**

CH2- Prologue: Once Upon A Time part 2

CH3- Pleasant Day 1

CH4- Pleasant Day 2

CH5- Pleasant Day 3

CH6- Deadly Day 1

CH7- Class Trial! All Rise! 1

CH8- #### ###### VS The Monochromatic Warriors

CH9- Pleasant Day 4

CH10- Pleasant Day 5

CH11- Pleasant Day 6

CH12- Deadly Day 2

CH13- Class Trial! All Rise! 2

CH14- ##### #####’s and ### #### of steel!

CH15- Pleasant Day 6

CH16- Pleasant Day 7

CH17- Deadly Day 3

CH18- Class Trial! All Rise! 3

CH19- The ####### of ####### ######

CH20- Pleasant Day 8

CH21- Pleasant Day 9

CH22- Pleasant Day 10

CH23- Pleasant Day 11

CH24- Deadly Day 4

CH25- Class Trial! All Rise! 4

CH26- #-####### games!

CH27- Pleasant Day 12

CH28- Pleasant Day 13

CH29- Pleasant Day 14

CH30- Deadly Day 5

CH31- Class Trial! All Rise! 5

CH32- The Ultimate ########’s Execution

CH33- Past Days 1

CH34- Past Days 2

CH35- Between Consciousness and Unconsciousness

CH36- Deadly Day 6

CH37- Class Trial! All Rise! 6

CH38- It’s Not As It Seems

CH39- Hope VS Despair


	2. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 Ultimate students find themselves trapped in a strange game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of the first chapter because there was way to many spelling mistakes when I first posted it  
> In my defense I’m dyslexic  
> Again so sorry

Hope’s Peak Academy, a famous school known throughout the whole country, maybe even the world, but to be clear not any normal student can come to this Academy. There are two rules for acceptance: You have to be currently in high school and second, you have to be good at what you do! Baking to acting to academics, if you’re good enough at your talent to be considered ‘ultimate’ then you can get in. I didn’t do much research on my classmates, but I assumed they all have amazing talents! Oh, yeah, by the way, I’m Kira Akitomi the ultimate- well that’s not really important for now. Anyway, from this day forward I’ll be attending Hope's Peak Academy! I smiled up at the large building excited about starting my new life at this amazing school. I had no other care as I ran past the gate to the building. My hand reached for the handle of the door, but just as my hand clenched the handle a light pressure landed on my hand. Looking down, I noticed blue fluttering wings. A small blue butterfly landed on my hand, I shook my hand try to get it to fly away, it stayed perched on my hand. I smiled down at my hand and brought it close to my face. 

“What’s wrong buddy? Is your wing broken?” The butterfly just stayed still at my words...of course, it would...it’s just an insect. I noticed that I was struck with a sudden thirst. Hmmm. “You thirsty, buddy?” The butterfly’s wings fluttered, I ignored the fact that the butterfly actually responded to me and just hoped that I didn’t just cause a hurricane. I grabbed my thermos of tea out of my bag, it’s the closest thing to sugar water I have on me. I unscrew the lid with my butterfly hand, the movement didn’t seem to disturb the butterfly. I took a big swig before pouring some in my thermos lid, “Here ya go, buddy!” I held the lid up to my butterfly hand, I got excited as the butterfly started sipping my tea. “Wow you’re thirsty,” I laughed as the butterfly drank up an abnormal amount of tea. The butterfly flutters its wings before leaving my hand, I take it as a wave and wave back. The butterfly flew off, I smiled at my hands for a couple of seconds before putting my thermos back in my bag. Grabbing the handle again I excitedly thre-**********   
*************************************************************************************.  


* * *

Darkness, pure darkness, as if I was swimming in a void. Hmmm, despite the state my body feels calm as I stare into the empty darkness. I feel like I'm floating, this is strange indeed...what was I doing? All I remember is throwing open the door to the school, I didn't even get a chance to walk in before I was stricken with sudden dizziness then I was here. I’m calm...but something seems wrong...very wrong...but the calm overwhelmed that feeling. Like I feel like something is wrong but I just feel okay about it ...huh…. My eyes snap open as a familiar presence appeared in front of me. The presence had that same calm aura as it outstretched its hand, a long black sleeve covering its arm, without thinking I grab the hand. I was immediately hit with Deja vu...have I grabbed this hand before? The hand slid up to my wrist, I stood there for a moment staring calmly at the hand resting on my wrist, my brain not quite registering what was happening. The soft hand suddenly tightens around my wrist, I glance up to the face of my holder. The face was hidden within the darkness, only the slight curve of a smile could be seen. My wrist was then suddenly jerked forward, I let out a yelp and put out my other arm to brace myself expecting to hit a body only to bang my head onto wood. 

_ Huh? _ I rubbed the bump on my head, glancing down at the blue wooden desk. I dizzily glanced around the room, it was a classroom but with one weird detail, blue, blue everywhere, the sight seems so familiar but I don’t remember being in this room before. The windows had bars over them, and I quickly noticed that there was only one desk in the classroom…the one I sat at. My eyes landed on the front of the classroom, I almost couldn’t believe the sight in front of me, at the teachers podium stood an old man his eyes closed, to the right of him stood a beautiful blonde woman who also had her eyes closed, their presence somehow comforting and strange at the same time. I could not read their faces that well mostly because they were completely blank of all emotions, I scanned the room again. I quietly stood up trying not to disturb the strange people in front of me, I slowly shimmied out of my desk, planning my trail to the door. I watched the woman and old man closely as I made my way behind my desk. The woman’s eyelids fluttered, I panicked walking faster, one of my feet was pulled back. I yelped as my body smacked into the ground. I groaned as I pushed myself up with my arms, shakily grabbed onto the desk chair. I looked down...my foot was chained by a blue chain to the chair. I looked back over to the old man and woman hoping they hadn’t heard my fall...I was greeted to the blonde woman in blue staring at me. 

We shared a look of surprise and confusion for a second before her face slipped back to emotionless, unlike mine. The woman spoke quietly, “Master,” she looked to the old man. He opened his eyes, as he finally looked to me I noticed the bizarre features of his face: a set of bulging eyes, thick eyebrows that almost seemed to come off his face and to top it off a long nose...like a long long nose...like I can't believe it's humanly possible for someone to have that long of a nose. We shared the same look I shared with the woman before a smile spread across his face which only made his face more bizarre.

“Well, well, what an unexpected guest we have here,” the man gave a slight chuckle before continuing, “Welcome to the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter,” I listened to the man's familiar voice as I slid back into the desk...I might as well hear what he has to say...can't go anywhere with this chain on me. The man stared blankly almost as if he was waiting for a response ...how the hell do I respond to that? The velvet room? Between dream and reality? Mind and matter? Damn those lines sound like they came right out of a fantasy novel...yet they also sounded familiar, have I read a fantasy novel like this before? The man continued due to being met with silence and my confused stare, “I am Igor,” he paused probably expecting me to say something again, “I am delighted to make your acquaintance,” he continued. He then turned his attention to the blonde woman, who was still staring at me. “This is Margaret, a resident of this room like myself,” he gestures to the blonde woman. Her stare was blank, she stayed quiet even as Igor looked at her expectantly. He turned back to me, “In the coming days you’ll enter a contract of sorts which you’ll then return here.” He smiled, “Well, until then.”

* * *

My eyes snapped open, what the hell was tha- Wait, where am I? I lifted my head up from my desk, huh, I must have fallen asleep during class again, jeez I need to start going to sleep earlier instead of reading all night. I looked around at the classroom, unlike my dream all desks were present. I did soon notice I was the only one left in the room, well I’m probably late for my next class. I hurriedly rushed up ignoring the bit of dizziness that sprung into my head, I weave through desks on my way to the door. I laid my hand on the cold handle then I noticed something...I wasn’t in class before I fell asleep, wasn’t I in front of Hope’s peak? How did I get here? Did pass out and someone carries me here? Why then?

During the process of my many questions, the door my hand laid on slid open. “Ahah! I told him there were 16 of us!” The girl who slid open the door exclaimed.

“Huh?” I stared at the girl confused.

She looked at me and smiled, “Hello, I’ve been looking for you all over! Come on we need to hurry to the gym! The opening ceremony is starting!” The girl’s hand latched onto my arm, yanking me out the door. 

“Opening ceremony?” I stared at her, my mind not connecting the obvious. I looked at the bland walls of the hallways, as I was dragged down it.

“Yeah the opening ceremony, you know for the start of the school year?” She looked at me like I was an idiot.

“The opening ceremony for Hope’s Peak?” The girl nodded. I yanked my hand out of her grip making her turn around. “Who are you?”

She stared at me for a bit before answering, “Oh I’m your classmate,” she gave a simple answer. She must have noticed the vagueness of her answer because she gave another response, “Oh, I’m Yuko Zaizen.” Yuko Zaizen...huh...wait! 

“Yuko Zaizen the ultimate criminal?” I stared stunned, as I spoke out loud. 

She gave a chuckle, “In the flesh!” The girl spoke casually as if she wasn’t a criminal mastermind. She’s the only one of my classmates I didn’t research, I mean why would I? When I could just watch any news channel and hear something about her crimes. You may have heard about numerous gang leaders she beat up, or maybe that time she helped rob a bank, or the huge shoplifting scheme her siblings and her have been running that has made over 1 million since she was 6? And it doesn’t help all these crimes are done by a 15-year-old girl...maybe that makes it scarier. I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn’t notice Yuko say “What about you?” The awkward stare I received as I tried to comprehend the last few minutes finally snapped me out of thought. 

“Oh, me?” Yuko nodded, “I’m Kira Akitomi,” my voice probably sounded a bit quiet as I spoke.

Yuko thought for a moment before speaking, “Huh I don’t remember seeing your name on the forums...what’s your ultimate?” She asked.

I smiled at her excitedly, I love to talk about my talent! “I’m the ultimate-“ a sudden wave of dread washed over me...what was my ultimate again? How could I forget a talent that defined my life? God am I really that stupid? Why can’t I remember? “I-I don’t know,” I stuttered out.

“Really? Is it just too stupid to say?” I couldn't register what she was saying for a moment with her phrasing, she thinks I’m lying, doesn’t she? “Then again I can sorta believe you, after all, that’s one nasty bump you have on your head!”

“Huh?” I reached out to touch the top of my head, my hand brushed over a big bump.  _ Didn’t I only hit my head in that dream? Hm.  _

“Well anyway, we need to hurry up or that Ueno kid is gonna rip us a new one,” she rolled her eyes, she latched onto my sleeve again, dragging me down the unfamiliar hallways.

* * *

The hallways seemed dreary and dark compared to the bright gym. The gym had students scattered around it...is that all of them? I counted the small group of students...14? 16 counting me and Yuko, there are only 16 students? With the way Yuko was talking I assumed we were the last to show up and I didn’t see any students in the halls. There's no way there are only 16 students, weren’t the class numbers 16 per class not 16 in the whole school! 

During my confusion, a straight-laced boy made his way up to me and Yuko, he had a stern look across his face. He sighed, “What took you two so long? the opening ceremony is about to start.”

Yuko ruled her eyes, “Can it Ueno, it’s just an opening ceremony.” 

Ueno’s eyes burned with frustration, “Seems like something someone like you would say.”

Yuko got in his face, “What did you just say you little shi-”

“Stop it you two,” Another boy with jet black hair emerged from the crowd. “You’ve been at each other’s throats since we got here, Ueno the ceremony doesn’t start for another 30 minutes,” Ueno grimaced at the words, “Zaizen may I ask you not address Ueno with such words?” Yuko ruled her eyes again. 

“Fine!” Ueno and Yuko spoke at the same time. As the two broke away from our small group, the jet black-haired boy turned to me.

“I’m Sao Maki, Ultimate CEO, nice to meet you,” His introduction was short and yet so full of force...the true voice of a CEO.

“Oh, I’m Kira Akitomi, and I don’t remember my ultimate,” I spoke shyly, the boy had an intimidating presence despite seeming nice. When the boy was calculating his next response I got hit with a question I could ask, “What company are you the CEO of?”

The boy stared at me blankly for a second, then looked surprised...his emotions seemed pretty slow. “Oh, I’m the CEO of Junes a Department Store Chain,” He spoke slowly. Junes? He’s the CEO of Junes? Isn’t he just a teenager? He smiled at me before speaking again, “Any way you still have time to introduce yourself to everyone else before the ceremony starts, see you.” He walked back into the crowd.

Well, I might as well introduce myself to everyone. I looked around at all the interesting looking people around me, so I’ve introduced myself to Yuko and Sao, I haven’t fully got introduced to Ueno. I looked over to Ueno who was still glaring at Yuko from across the gym...yeah I should save him for last. Hmmm… I scanned the gym nervous to introduce myself to my fellow classmates, my eyes finally landed on a nervous blonde boy alone in a secluded corner of the gym. He was twiddling his thumbs when I walked up to him. “Hello, I-” My words caused the boy to jump, hitting his head on the bleachers behind him.

“OW!” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Are you alright?” I gasped as I reached out to check the boy’s head. He only flung himself farther from me hitting his head on the bleachers yet again.

“OW!” He yelped yet again rubbing his blonde covered head. I again reached out, he backed up again, throwing his hands out, “No, no please don’t hurt me!” He whimpered, as his words attracted the attention of other classmates.

“No, no I’m not going to hurt you!” I quickly spoke, not wanting to be looked at as a bully by her other classmates. The boy gulped and calmed a little bit, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” I bowed my head in apology, as the boy still shook. “Please, don't be scared!”

He lowered his arms and rubbed the back of his head, still shaking. “I’m sorry, for overreacting,” he stutters out.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that,” I nervously laughed. The boy nodded, “Well anyway, I’m Kira Akitomi, nice to meet you!” I reached my hand out to the boy, he flinched at first before taking my hand.

“O-oh I’m Jitsuko Saneto,” He introduced himself, I noticed something rather strange about his name, but my mind didn’t really question it any farther. “Oh and I’m the Ultimate Actor!” He smiled at me finally, releasing my hand.

Intrigued I asked, “Plays or TV?”

His smile grew bigger, “Both, actually, I have starred in multiple Shakespeare plays but I have also starred in a couple of TV dramas.” Wait. Suddenly Jitsuko’s eyes became familiar.

“Wait, did you play Daizo from ‘ Shirimasen’?” I asked, excited. Jitsuko frantically nodded. Wow, here I am standing in front of a guy I have drooled over for years, it’s kinda exciting and awkward. My cheeks reddened as I stuttered, “That’s, um, cool, but I’m gonna go introduce myself to everyone else.” 

Jitsuko nodded, “Oh, go ahead, it was nice meeting you...I guess,” He scratched the back of his head as I walked away. 

I looked over the gym again, spotting a girl with a heavy winter coat on, wow, it’s way too hot in the gym for that. I walked up to the girl smiling, she sat on a bench on the edge of the court. “Hello,” I greeted the girl.

The girl looked at me, smiled, and gave a quick wave.

“I’m Kira Akitomi,” I said. The girl looked down for a moment before looking back at me. “And you,” The girl looked nervous at my words but stayed quiet. She didn’t speak, instead crossed two fingers in front of her mouth in an ‘X’. I stared at her confused, “Huh?” I looked at her confused not really understanding the message, the girl then tried again. She pointed to her mouth and shook her head, I still didn’t quite understand the message, “I’m sorr-”

“She’s mute,” I jumped as a boy’s voice suddenly spoke right behind me. I glance behind me to see a teenage boy with blackish-purplish hair and striking yellow eyes. He had his arms crossed, and well… by his expression… he didn’t look like a nice person. 

“Huh?” I stared at him.

“She lacks the ability to speak, you’re not very observant, are you?” he rolled his eyes. 

I ignored his rudeness, “Oh, thanks for the info.”

He just sighed, “Well I didn’t enjoy watching you bumble like an idiot, so I might as well have spoken up.” He looked over me to the girl on the bench, he began making signs with his hand to the girl, I was observant enough to guess he was using sign language. I looked over to the girl again, now she was signing but her hands were so fast I only caught a thumb up and 2 fists at the end. The boy sighed. I turned around to the boy, he began to speak again, “She said her name is Ryuu Kaneiri,” I nodded as he began to sign to the girl again. He stopped for a moment, I assumed getting her response. “She’s the ultimate skier,” He translated. I looked at the girl who rolled her eyes. “Are you done now?” He sighed.

“Yeah, but one question, why did you ask her in sign language, you said she’s mute, not deaf?” I asked he sighed.

“Well, I just assumed she had bad hearing, why ask such a ridiculous question?” he scoffed, as his eyes landed again to Ryuu. I turned to see Ryuu furiously signing, a pout on her face. When she stopped I looked back at the boy, who was looking away. His cheeks had reddened, for some reason, “Oh, sorry,” he muttered out the quiet apology. I looked back at Ryuu, her arms crossed and still pouting, I looked to the boy who looked embarrassed...it seems she does have good hearing.

I break the awkward silence with my words, “Anyways, may I ask your name?”

He turned back to me, attempting to compose himself again, “Oh, I’m Yuuki Anzai, but I prefer to be called Yu,” He shifted on his feet, probably because Ryuu was still staring daggers at him, “I’m the Ultimate Track runner, cross country specifically.”

He didn’t really look like a sporty person, maybe it’s just me stereotyping, but he looked way too straight-laced. “Oh, an-”

“Kira Akitomi,” Yu finished my sentence for me, “I know I heard multiple times actually.” 

“Um, have you been listening to my conversations?” I asked, finding his words creepy.

“Only, two of them,” he rolled his eyes, “Only because I heard you hurting that blonde g-OW!” His comment was interrupted by a football to his head. Knocking his body forward, his body slammed into mine, causing me to fall to the gym floor. Ryuu jumped up, as I nearly missed hitting my head on the edge of the bench. I looked up to Yu who was hunched over, hand on the back of his head, his face as blank as it was earlier, but his eyes had frightening darkness to them. A dirty blond-haired boy ran up concern on his face. He wore knee and elbow pads and wore pretty casual clothes for the first day of school. 

“Oh, I-” The boy sentence was cut short by a dark glare from Yu. Yu gave a sigh and quickly walked off. “Um,” The boy turned to me, “sorry,” he shrugged, but reached out his hand.

“It’s fine,” I accepted the boy’s hand. He pulled me up easily, my legs only wiggled a bit. 

“I didn’t mean to hit him, I was trying to throw it to Ikue but I missed...pretty badly,” He awkwardly chuckled, the last comment made me snicker. He smiled, “I’m not much of a ball person,” He scratched the back of his head. “Anyways I should probably go.” He pointed back behind him, where a red-headed girl was waving her arms.

As he walked away, I realized this was a perfect time to introduce myself. “Oh, wait,” I exclaimed, the boy turned around, “May I ask your name?”

“Oh, right,” He spoke, “I’m Hiroshi Oshio, I'm the Ultimate Freestyle BMXer!” He exclaimed. “And you?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m Kira Akitomi, nice to meet you,” I nod.

He opened his mouth again before he was interrupted by a, “Yo, Hiroshi, stop flirting and throw the damn ball!” The red-headed girl shouted from across the gym. The boy’s cheeks reddened at the girl’s words.

“W-well I better get back!” He nervously stuttered out, as he ran back, throwing the football as hard as he could to the red-headed girl.

I giggled a bit, again looking around for someone to introduce myself to. I saw Yuuki fuming silently in the corner of the gym, as my eyes scanned the gym, finally landing on a boy in colorful clothes. His bright blue and green sweater was almost blinding, a smile was on his face as pushed back his hair. I walked up to the boy, his body leaning against the stage. His arms crossed, his face deep in thought. “Hello!” I greeted, waving to the boy. He just stared at me, smiling. After waiting 10 awkward seconds, I continued, “I’m Akira Akitomi,” I awkwardly spoke again. He just continued to stare at me…”Um...You’re not mute are you?”

He finally let out a chuckle, before finally speaking. “Well, I hope not, it would be a tragedy if nobody could hear my beautiful voice!” He snickered. The comment was a bit conceited but true. The boy really did have a good voice I could only guess what ultimate he was, ultimate singer? Ultimate voice actor? With a voice like that he probably had a talent involving his voice. 

“May I ask your name?” I asked, the boy just stared at me again...smiling. He snickered, then broke out into loud laughter. I was taken aback by his sudden laughter, “Did I say something funny?” I asked my face heating up again. Did I have something in my teeth? Did I put my skirt on backwards again?

He laughed for a good minute before looking back at me, still breathing hard from laughing. “Yeah, you did,” he snickered, his hand reached out towards. “You asked such a stupid question!” He laughed as he patted my head. “What a cute little idiot~”

I jerked back from him, offended by his words. “Huh? All I did was ask your name!” I tried to sound angry, failing.

“Yeah, what a stupid question, shouldn’t you know already?” He chuckled like it was so obvious.

I stared at him, what the hell does he mean? I’ve never met him before in my life, why would I know his name? “No I don’t know,” I spoke, shaking my head. The boy's smile slipped into a sneer, as his eyes got dark.

“Wow you really are an idiot,” his voice was very condescending. A condescending smile spread across his face, “But I guess I’ll humor you and your poor idiotic brain!” He snickered. “I am Io Hane, haha who am I? Well, I am a veeerrrrrrrrry famous vlogger!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms out. “But hope's peak calls me ‘the Ultimate Influencer.” What does vlogger even mean? But influencer is even worse, geez I hope he didn’t influence anybody, he has such a condescending personality.

“Um, sorry for asking, but what’s a vlogger?” I asked, Io looked as if I just said I murdered someone.

“Really? Not only are you an idiot but you're also out of touch, geez idiot~Chan you're so hard to talk to!” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s Kir-“

“Well, I’ll explain it to poor Idiot~Chan!” He smiled again, probably because he was about to go into a rant about his talent. I ignored the nickname. “I upload videos, to the internet, showing my everyday life for money and fame...yeah that’s about the gist of it.” Oh, that’s why I didn’t know him.

“Oh no wonder I didn’t know you, I don’t venture onto the internet much!” I spoke awkwardly, very uncomfortable with Io, honestly, I would probably rather be around that Yu boy. Io looked at me as if I just stepped on his dog.

“What!” He exclaimed. He laughed again, “Wow, your boring, out of touch, and an Idiot, wow you are a completely hopeless human being!”

My face twisted in anger, “What’s th-“

Io shooed me away with his hand while more condescending words came out of his mouth, “Now, now, Idiot~Chan, this conversation is getting boring!” His words annoyed me, but I should really get going before I do something I regret...I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself anymore. I sighed again looking around the gym for another person, desperately hoping I don’t bump into another person like Io. I’ve already met half of the class, and two of them I can’t stand and that’s not even counting Ueno. I sighed as I looked over to a girl hidden behind the bleachers staring at two boys on the floor, it was sorta stalkerish but I didn’t want to judge. I walked up to her and slid behind the bleachers next to the girl. She didn’t react, didn't even turn my way. This is weird.

”Um, hello?” I greeted, she turned to me.

”Oh, hi.” she spoke happily. I noticed the red blush dusted across her cheeks.

”What are you doing?” I asked. She looked back at the boys.

”That’s Kouta Yajima!” she whispered exclaimed.

I looked at the boys, one was a small dark blue-haired boy, next to him was a tall brown-haired boy. ”Um which one?”

”The tall one, isn't he so handsome!” she exclaimed so hard I was surprised she wasn't bleeding out of her nose, ”Ahhhh and look at those muscles, those are definitely the arms of an archer!” her blush darkened, as she furiously rubbed her legs together. 

”Uh, okay, ” I took my eyes off the boy, ”Hey, I'm Kira Akitomi, can I ask your name?” I finally asked but was completely ignored as she turned and squealed, this girl might be crazy..., this class is weird. I sighed.

A boy’s voice suddenly caused me to jump, ”Told you there was someone behind here Taichi, ” Kouta stood at the entrance of the bleachers, the blue-haired boy standing behind him. The girl next to me looked as if she would explode. He looked over to smile at us, his brown hair falling over his left eye. ”You two speak quite loudly, ” he spoke as he walked closer. He turned to the girl, ”Oh aren't you Masae Yokoi?” he asked, smiling at her, Masae sounded like she stopped breathing at the words ”You’re a trap shooter right? I've heard so much about you!” It was like every word coming out of Kouta’s mouth shot Masae like a bullet, she just stood frozen for a couple of long seconds, then quietly walked passed Kouta and out of the bleachers. ”Huh, did I say something wrong, I’ll have to apol-” and then an excited scream was heard throughout the whole gym. That was definitely Masae, ”Well, anyway, I heard you say your name was Kira Aktiomi, nice to meet you, I'm Kouta Yajima,” he introduced himself...how much of the conversation did he actually hear. Anyway based on Masae’s words it's safe to assume he's the ultimate archer.

”Nice to meet you, ” I spoke awkwardly, hoping he didn't think I was spying on him with Masae.

“Oh, wait,” Kouta turned to the dark blue-haired boy. “Taichi come here.” he gestured for the boy to come forward.

Taichi nodded stepping forward, ”Oh, ok…” he sweated as he walked towards us. He looks nervous.

”You said you wanted to know more people, why don't you introduce yourself to Akitomi over here?” Kouta asked gesturing to me. The boy just stood next to Kouta, sweat still pouring off of him. Kouta waited, and they stood there for an awkward minute before Kouta noticed Taichi wasn’t responding. He sighed, “Well this is my best buddy Taichi Jaihara, he's a makeup artist, ” he talked about Taichi like he was his son he was proud of.

This nervous wreck of a boy was a makeup artist, ”Wow, how cool, ” I wasn't lying, it truly was an impressive talent. Kouta nodded happily. Hmmm, didn't he call him his best buddy? I thought we all just met each other today? ”Wait, you guys know each other?” I asked.

Kouta nodded again, ”Yeah, of course, we've been friends since we were babies, ” he smiled, reaching over to ruffle Taichi’s hair, Taichi just blushed but didn't flinch, it was like he was used to the action.

Wow, what's the chance that 2 good friends would both end up with talents that caused them to attend the same school. I smiled at the two boys, they both seemed nice and they seemed to have a good relationship.”Well, it was nice meeting you two! But I should probably finish introducing myself to everyone, I think the opening ceremony is about to start, ” I itched the back of my head.

Kouta smirked at me, ”Well I wish you luck, ” Kouta joked...he had no idea. Taichi just nodded. I walked past the two as Taichi and Kouta launched into a friendly conversation. I had only 4 people left to introduce myself to, more like 5 considering I didn't get a proper introduction with Masae. Where did she go? I glanced behind myself as I walked, I he-I wasn't paying attention and ended up walking face-first into someone’s back.

“Oh sor-“ I couldn’t speak as the boy turned around, wow. “-ry,” I manage to finish my sentence. The boy who stood in front of me was… well… something. He was unbelievably handsome, he had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes, and had a naturally sweet smile. 

“It's fine, I should have been paying attention, so sorry!” he exclaimed, wiggling his hands.

”No, it really is my fault, I should have been paying attention,” I nervously scratched the back of my head.

He sighed and scooped up my hand, “No, no, I insist that it's my fault!” He again exclaims, I look down nervously at his hands gripping mine.

“Um, okay,” I responded quickly, knowing me and him would just keep going back and forth if I tried to say it was my fault again(because it really was).

He sighed in relief, “Again, I apologize, how about I make you some cupcakes later, as more of a proper apology!” He promised smiling, his hand still gripping mine. I’ve never been a sweets person, but who am I to deny such an offer? I nodded, smiling, the blonde boy chuckled. His eyes then got big again, “Oh I totally forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me!” He gripped my hand tighter, “I’m Eriko Isozaki, the ultimate baker!” He introduced himself, no wonder he had such a sweet personality, seemed befitting that he would be a baker.

I smiled up at the boy, ”I'm Kira Akitomi, ” I spoke happily, quite enjoying the boy’s personality.

”Wow, ” he leaned down and brought by hand up to his lips, giving me a quick kiss on my knuckles, ”What a beautiful name!” I blushed, pulling by hand away.

”Well, I-I-I have to get back to introducing myself, uh, sorry, ” I scratched the back of my head, my cheeks still red.

”Oh it's fine, I took up enough of your time, ” he gave a little wave that I returned. His nice words made me smile as my eye caught another person, a girl with purple hair sitting directly in front of the stage. But before I could reach her, someone reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me back, for some reason I didn't fight back. I turned around to see who caught my arm, it was Yuuki Anzai again, he had a bit of a lump on the side of his head.

I grimaced, I had a feeling that this boy was not someone I should trust, considering his bad attitude. ”What?” I asked rather irritatedly.

”I just wanted to warn you about Isozaki,” he still spoke rather monotoned, I glanced over to Eriko who still wore a sweet smile, while having a conversation with Jitsuko. Why do I need to be warned of him? He is so sweet. ”He has been known t-”

”I don't want to hear it, Anzai, ” he looked taken aback by my words ”and it's very rude to make up stuff about our classmates!” I exclaimed, angry that he was about to slander a fellow classmate, especially someone who seemed so nice.

He stuttered out a sentence, ”But I’m not making it up, and you didn't even give me a chance to fini-”

I interrupted, ”Because I knew you were going to say something horrifically untrue about Isozaki, ” I sighed, ”Now please stop, and leave me alone, I still have more people to introduce myself to, ” I yanked my arm out of his grip and started making my way towards the girl by the stage.

He muttered out a ”Suit yourself, ” before turning around and walking back from where he came.  _ What was that about? And what's that guy’s problem?  _ I sighed, as I walked up to the girl. She was sitting criss-cross with a manga open and sitting on her legs. 

”Sorry to interrupt your reading but hello, ” a smile once again found my lips. The girl immediately snapped her attention to me.

She closed her book and quietly slid it in her bag, ”No, it's fine, I've been reading for quite aw-” she then looked around confused, ”Woah, when did I get to school?”

I look at her weirdly, what did she mean? ”Huh?”

”I remember waking to- Oh, I must have been distracted again, ” she gave a slight laugh. ”I walked to school without even knowing because I was distracted by a manga!” she got up still looking a bit confused. ”I once did that for a whole school day, it was 5:00 PM when a teacher finally said something! I still thought I was at home the whole time!”...So how has this girl not been hit by a car yet?

I ignore her…um, interesting story. ”Anyway, I'm Kira Akitomi, ” I say for what felt like the 100th time this day.

The girl gave a goofy looking smile, she honestly looked completely out of it. ”Mai Banno, ” she responded. She then plopped back down on the floor. Then her eyes lit up, but she took a couple more seconds to speak again, ”Oh and I'm the Ultimate Sketch artist.”

”For the police?” I asked, the ultimate seemed a bit vague.

The girl stared at me for a long couple of seconds before responding, ”Yeah, ” I started to notice that she looked bored with this conversation. ”You?”

”Huh?” my mind not quite gripping what she was asking.

”What is your talent?” she asked.

I'm surprised that she is one of the only people I had to explain this to. ”Oh I actually don't remember, sorry, ” I responded.

She just says ”Oh, ” and quietly grips her manga from her bag and slowly pulls it out, plops it on her lap, opens it, and starts reading again.

”Okay then?” I mutter quietly as I walk away debating whether to be offended or not. So now I only have 3 people left...counting Ueno. I'm still gonna save him for last. I don't think I have enough time to talk to Masae again, judging by that Kouta said it's safe to assume she's the ultimate trapsho- My thoughts were cut short as a football came right at me, my instincts kicked in and caught the ball, it hit my forearms hard. The force almost knocked my small frame down, but I kept my balance. As I looked back up, Hiroshi and a red-headed girl were running towards me.

”Nice catch!” the red-headed girl exclaimed as she reached me first. I handed her the football, she smiled at me. She wore a collared jacket and black capris, and long red hair that reached her knees, she was pretty in a sporty way.

Hiroshi finally reaches us in a couple more seconds. ”Jeez, your fast Ikue!” He spoke, out of breath.

The red-headed girl chuckled, ”Nah you’re just slow! Catch up, next time slowpoke!” Her hand slapped Hiroshi’s back, he flinched making it look like that friendly slap hurt quite a bit.

Hiroshi finally catches his breath and turns to me, ”Sorry...again, ” Hiroshi scratches the back of his head.

I shake my head, my forearms still sore, ”It's fine, and at least it hit my arms instead of Anzai’s head!” 

Hiroshi chuckles, ”Yeah, I still feel so bad, he didn't even let me apologize.”

The red-headed girl chimed in, ”You talkin’ about Yuuki? I talked to him earlier, to see if he wanted to toss ball with me, ” she sighed, ”but then he just glared at me and walked away, the boy seems like a dick.” I smile and nod in agreement. ”Oh, I should probably introduce myself!” she smiled, ”I'm Ikue Gonda the ultimate boxer!” that explained the painful slap Hiroshi received earlier.

I introduce myself too, ”I'm Kira Akitomi, nice to meet you.”

Hiroshi spoke again, ”Hey, Kira can I ask a question?” 

I turned back to the boy, ”What?”

Hiroshi's cheeks reddened just a bit, ”Who is That girl sitting on the bench?” Huh? Oh, he must be talking about the ultimate skier.

”Oh, you're talking about the blonde girl right?” Hiroshi nodded at my question, I continued, ”That’s Ryuu Kaneiri.”

Hiroshi nodded, ”Do you know what her ultimate is?” he asked looking curious. 

I was surprised with all the questions about Ryuu, ”She’s a skier, ” I responded. 

Hiroshi’s face lit up ”Really! That's awesome!” me and Ikue stared at him as he blushed, ”-I mean, uh, I'm gonna go over there!” he pointed in Ryuu’s general direction, he ran off towards where she was sitting.

”What was that about?” I asked, Ikue snickered.

”I think he might be interested in her, ” she chuckled.

Suddenly I wondered, ”Do you know him?” I asked curiously.

”Hiro?” she asked, I nodded. ”Nah, he just seemed like a cool guy, so I asked him to play ball with me.”

Wow, they seemed to be good friends to me. I looked over to Hiroshi who was standing next to Ryuu, smiling and talking to her, Ryuu stared awkwardly at him. …”I probably should have told him she was mute, ” I sighed, actually feeling bad. 

Ikue chuckled, ”I’m gonna go watch Hiro embarrass himself, see ya later, Ki-ki!” she quickly made her way towards Hiroshi. I ignored the nickname Ikue gave me...it was better than the one Io gave me, so I looked around for the next person to introduce myself to. I spotted Ueno close to the exit, a girl I had yet to introduce myself to stood next to him smiling and talking, Ueno was also smiling. He looked a lot happier than he was earlier.

I nervously walked towards the two hoping my presence didn’t piss Ueno off. Surprisingly, when I reached the two, Ueno didn’t scowl at me, he looked over and smiled at me. “Oh, hi again.”

“Um, hi,” I greeted, the light purple haired girl standing next to him turned to me. 

“Oh, hello, ” she smiled at me.

I turned to Ueno, ”I just wanted to introduce myself to you since I didn't get to earlier, ” I talked slowly, Ueno nodded, ”I'm Kira Akitomi.”

Ueno nodded, ”Oh, sorry, it was terrible of me not to introduce myself to you earlier, I’m Ren Ueno, to meet you, ” He talked a lot calmer than he did earlier. I stared at him confused, “Oh, you're probably thinking about my attitude earlier, I must apologize for that it wasn’t meant towards you, I meant it towards that heathen, ” his voice had an edge to it towards the end. He must be talking about Yuko.

”May I ask what she did to you?” I asked wondering why he would talk about Yuko in such a way.

He shrugged, ”Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about her,”

Without thinking I jokingly asked, ”So are you the ultimate psychic?” 

Ren chuckled, ”Gosh no, I'm the Ultimate Academic prodigy, ” he tapped his chin as he thought for a moment, “But I do tend to be very cautious of people, I get bad feelings about people that they’ll do something bad a lot and surprisingly there usually right,”  _ Huh that’s strange, but with a sense like that he seems like a good person to be around. _

I dip my head in thought for a moment, “May I ask if you get that feeling about anyone here?”

Ren smiled, the girl next to him nervously smiled, “Yes actually,” I lean closer, curious, “All but 2.”

I tilt my head in confusion, “...Only 2?” I asked, confused.  _ He feels that all but two of us will do something bad? Isn’t that a bit extreme? _ He only nodded, I decided to push the question further, “Can you name those two?”

Ren chuckled, “I’ll talk to you two later,” he walked off, completely ignoring my question.

Me and the girl stared off after him, the girl sighed, “He’s strange isn’t he?” 

“Hm?” I turn to the girl, she’s quite pretty but has a mysterious look to her. 

She’s smiling, ”I asked if you thought he was strange, ” she repeated.

“A bit,” I respond, I had barely noticed the girl since I walked up, she was quiet during Ren and I’s conversation.

”I was talking to him the whole time and he seemed pretty nice but then that CEO guy came over and he just became extremely hostile towards him, ” the girl stated, I already thought he was a little strange but that statement definitely made the strangeness increase. ”Me and you are the only ones he was actually nice too, it's quite strange, isn't it?” 

I nod.  _ I wonder if that means we were the ’two’.  _ I shake the thought out of my head. ”Anyways, may I ask your name?”

The girl nodded, ”I’m Kiko Kagami, the Ultimate Polyglot, nice to meet you, Kira.” Polyglot?  _ Huh, what an interesting talent. _

”How many?” I ask interested.

The girl got a big smile on her face, ”53, Japanese, English, Chinese, Korean, and a lot more, ” I nod along enjoying hearing the girl talking excitedly talking about her talent, it's a very interesting talent and she seems nice,  _ I feel like we’ll get along well. _

”Wow it sounds interesting! I would love to hear more!” I exclaimed, really meaning it.

She nods, ”Anytime!” she exclaims. She looked over towards Ren, ”Hey, Kira Do you think we-”

”Hello! Hey! Howdy! Looks like everyone's here! Let's get things going!” a cheery voice exclaimed, me and Kiko both snap our gaze to the stage, where we assumed the voice came from. The chatter stopped almost completely as everyone else looked to the stage. The room was dead quiet, as the podium began to shake. Suddenly something shot out of the podium, it then fell out of the air onto the podium. I squinted my eyes confused about what exactly I was looking at...was that a bear...no a stuffed bear, but it wasn't your usual cute stuffed animal. It was half white and half black, one normal eye, one is red and shaped in some type of symbol. The stuffed animal let out a laugh, ”Sorry, for my lateness, students!” he spoke as we all just stared at him, in surprise. ”Now let me introduce myself! I'm Monokuma the headmaster of this school!”

Someone finally spoke up out of the confusion, ”Is that a teddy bear?!” Yu spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear him. He stood only a few feet from me looking confused.

The words seemed to make the teddy bear or Monokuma mad, ”Excuse me! I am not a teddy bear! Like I said I am the headmaster of this school!” he yelled towards Yu, who just stared back. The bear turned back to the whole audience, ”Nice to meet you all!” his voice was so cheery, but had a hint of malice to it. The bear waved his arms, a chorus of talking all started at once ranging from: ”What the hell!” and ”It moves!”. The teddy bear sighs, ”Quiet down children!” he sighed, ”honestly what should I expect from a bunch of high school students?” Everyone quiets down, probably not wanting to upset the weird bear. ”Now let's commence this memorable entrance ceremony!” he announced. ”First let's talk about your life at this school, ” everyone just stared at him, ”Now with such talented individuals, we must protect these talents so you'll only live solely on the school premise, ” his words caused, multiple ”Huh?”’s to go through the crowd. So we can only be on school premise for the whole year...I mean that doesn't seem that bad, inconvenient. ”And you all must adhere to the school rules and regulations!” _Well, that's basic knowledge._ ”And as for a date for the end of this life in the school is…there isn't one!” Everyone is just staring confused.

Yu’s mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something. ”Your all gonna stay here until you die!”

I hear Kiko stuttering behind me, I turn my head, she's not smiling anymore, ”Until we d-d-die?” she stutters out.

Yuuki finally speaks, ”You're lying!” he yells out.

Monokuma sighs, ”I'm not lying! Everything I said is completely true!” He made an angry face as he looked toward Yu, “Why don’t you stop questioning things, Grape head?” Yu just stared back at the bear. ”What did you all expect? Didn't you see the metal sheets bolted over the windows?” the bear gestures to the row of windows on both sides of the gym... _ why didn't I notice that?  _ The windows did indeed have metal bolted over them, I wasn't the only one surprised so it seems everyone else didn't notice either. The bear laughed, ”Feel free to scream and yell as much as you want but your voices won't make it out those windows!” Kouta was the only one who looked like he wasn't freaking out, he just shifted on his feet and looked uneasily at the windows. Everyone else just stared at the bear... _ what the hell is going on? Stay here until we die? That's crazy! _

Io loudly sighs, ”This is a really crappy prank!” he turns around to the rest of us, ”Come on do you guys truly believe this? This has to be some stupid prank show that's gone too far!” he yelled to the rest of us... _ maybe he's right, this is way too crazy to be true.  _ There's a murmur through the crowd, people shakily saying ”Maybe he's right…” or ”What a cruel joke!”.

The laughs...yet again, ”Prank huh? Well if this is a prank can you tell me one thing, do you remember walking into the school?”

Io spoke again, ”What do y-” but then Io’s annoyed face slipped into confusion, ”UH?” Io looked around, everyone else looked confused. I then understood their confusion as I thought back to this morning. I remember waking up, walking to school, opening the door and then...I woke up in that classroom…I don't remember ever entering the school.

Sao spoke out, he was standing a few feet away, ”That must have been when you kidnapped us right?” Sao asked, he looked more concerned than confused.

”Kidnapping...sure let's say that, anyway as I was sayi-” Monokuma was interrupted by Yuko who stood in the very back of the gym.

”Let me guess...you’re about to tell us that surprise, surprise, there is a way out?” she managed to carry her voice through the whole gym. 

”Of course, you would be the one to interrupt the headmaster, ” Monokuma mumbles, ”And you did indeed take the words right out of my mouth!”  _ so there is a way out? Didn't he just say earlier there wasn't one? But how did Yuko know that?  _ ”As headmaster, I have created one way to graduate from this school!”  _ graduate?  _ ”Now to actually graduate one must perform a certain...action!” everyone stayed quiet as the bear talked, ”Now you may be asking, what is this action, headmaster?” We all just stared at him. ”Jeez, don't all speak at once!” he said, sounding annoyed. ”Anyways I'll tell you what that action is…………..murder!” 

I speak without thinking, ”Murder!?” 

”Indeed, stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, it doesn't matter how!” He laughs. ”You just have to murder a fellow student that's all! It's that easy!” Anxiety coursed through my body as I stared at the bear. My legs felt weak, I was sweating, my mouth was dry, I felt like crying...this can't be true.

Io suddenly yells, ”What bullshit!”

Yu joins in, ”This is obviously a lie, how stupid do you think we are!” he stepped forward, ”So just let us go! This joke has gone on for too long!”

The bear chuckled, ”Oh look, grape head still thinks I'm joking!” Yu still looked pissed off, ”Why don't you look for yourself? Now I'm getting quite bored of this conversation so why don't you all go off and check out the place where you'll spend the rest of your life, ” Monokuma sighs, we all just stared. ”Come on! Shoo shoo go ahead and explore, grape head and the colorful one are starting to annoy me!” he shooed. If my body wasn't frozen with anxiety I would probably laugh at the nicknames Monokuma gave Yu and Io.

* * *

Everyone filed out, except me and Yuko. Yuko walked up to me, ”Hey, Akitomi! You want to come explore with me?” I thought about Ren’s weird feeling about Yuko but ignored it. I nod, as we soon joined the other students in the halls. ”Do you think we should check out the dorms first? I saw the sign while I was walking to the gym, ” Yuko asked.

”I guess, ” I said, not really caring where we went, my mind was still racing. A question comes to my mind, ”How did you know what Monokuma was going to say earlier?”

Yuko looked to me, ”I don't know why but I felt like I have played a game with the exact same dialogue, so I filled in the next part...I even had a feeling he was going to say murder, weird huh?” she scratched her neck awkwardly.

Curiously I ask, ”What game?” 

Yuko thought for a moment as we walked around a corner, ”You know what? I don't even remember, I play a lot of games, eventually, they all just merge together, y’know what I'm talking about right?”

I shake my head, ”No, actually I've never played a video game before, ” It was true, ”I'm more of a book person?”

”So like manga?” Yuko asks.

I shake my head again, ”No just books.” I have never read manga before either. 

”Huh, ” Yuko and I walked into the dorm hallway, it took a moment before Yuko started the conversation again. ”Isn’t it a little too weird to be speaking so casual in this situation?”  _ She's talking about the whole staying here for the rest of our lives, and murdering people right? _

”Yeah but it's also good to have friends in situations like these!” I state, even though this is probably the first of this situation…ever. Yuko smiled and nodded. The dorms stretched down the hallway, It seemed to be in no specific order, except one side was girls and the other boys. Yuko stopped in front of the first door for the girl’s side, ”Huh?”

Yuko pointed at the sign, ”Looks like you got the first room, ” I looked over to the door, a strange drawing of my face was on the sign of the door along with my name. ”This means it's probably in ABC order, so….” Yuko tailed off.

”That must mean your’s at the very end, right?” I say, feeling a bit bad that she has to walk that far.

Yuko sighed, ”Well, then I better start walking, how about we meet in the dorm entrance when we're both done checking out our rooms?”

I nod, ”Sounds like a plan!” she nodded back and quickly started walking down the hall. I reached out and nervously twisted the knob, I gently opened the door…..Surprisingly it was just a normal dorm room. The walls were white, the floors wooden, a shelf sat against one wall, there was a door leading to what I guess is a bathroom and there was a bed against another wall. The only weird thing was the security camera...it will probably make it harder to sleep with that thing in here. I started on a search of the room, I only turned up two things, the door did lead to a bathroom and a box of books next to the bed. I stared at the box, there were a ton of books, they were mostly history books and fairytales. Weirdly enough they were all types of books I liked. I decided to ignore that fact and instead made my way to the bathroom, not so surprisingly it was a normal bathroom: a sink, a toilet, and a shower. It had white tiled walls and floor, it was extremely plain. I sighed walking back out into my room, there was nothing weird or nothing to help me find out more about this situation. I might as well head to the entrance to the dorms, there’s nothing to figure out here. 

The hallway was more lively than earlier, it seems like the others started exploring their dorms. As soon as I walked out the door, Yuuki’s standing directly across from me, I could have sworn he was staring at me but as soon as I looked him in the eyes his head turned. Since his last name is ’Anzai’ it would make sense since his dorm room is across from mine but… how unfortunate. I ignored him and made my way to the entrance. Sao, Kouta, and Taichi were standing there, all of them talking quietly. “Hello,” I greeted as I walked up to the small group. 

Sao turned to look at me, “Oh hello, Akitomi,” he greeted back. Kouta then whispered something into Sao’s earr, he nodded. Sao then stared at me for a moment, he was most likely thinking of how to phrase the next thing he was going to say.

“Is something wrong?” I ask.

Sao just shakes his head, “No, I was just going to ask if you can help us out with something?”

“Depends on what you need help with,” I say. I hear someone walking up behind me, I turn to see Yuko and Yuuki trailing slowly behind her. 

Taichi clapped happily, “Oh, good, more people!” 

Yuko made it to the group first, “Huh? What’s going on?” She asks, I shrug.

Kouta finally speaks up, “We found this weird door down the dining hall hallway, it was too heavy for the 4 of us to open, but we think if we had few more people we could open it.”

Yuuki was now standing with the group, “I’m confused on why you would ask her,” Yuuki gestured to me, “why not ask one of our stronger classmates like Gonda?”... Should I be offended by that?

Taichi sighed, “Hey, we already tried to ask her! But she’s too preoccupied checking out the kitchen!” Taichi exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

Yuuki still continued anyway, ”But why go up to the shortest and thinnest classmate? It just-”

”Listen can you just help us?” Taichi interrupted.

”I don't mind, ” I respond.

”Sure, ” Yuko nods.

Yuuki sighs but nods. Sao smiles, ”Good.”

* * *

My 5 classmates and I stood at the very end of the dining hall hallway, in front of a huge dark brown door. Unlike most of the rooms, this door didn't have a sign over it. ”So what's this room supposed to be?” Yuko asked.

”We’re not really sure, ” Kouta responds while shrugging.

”My guess is that it leads to another hallway, but we're not completely sure since this door doesn't appear on the school map, ” Sao explains. Yuko nods along to his words. ”Well then, let's give this a try.” Everyone in the small group nod, and walk up to the door. We all put our hands against it, and began pushing...they were right, the door was heavy. Surprisingly the door creaked and then slowly whined, as it opened. We all pushed with our shoulders and put our full weight on the door, Taichi, Kouta, and Sao pushing the left door and Yuuki, Yuko, and me pushing on the right. We had the door halfway open when Taichi lost his footing slipping and falling hitting his forehead on the door. 

Kouta stopped for a moment before starting to push again, “You okay, Taichi?” Kouta asked his friend. Taichi rubbed his forehead and nodded. Without the extra 100 lbs on the door, they couldn’t continue to push the door open, they all tried their best to keep the door from closing back as Taichi tried to regain his composure. 

The door gave a creak and started sliding shut, “Dammit,” Yuuki said, pushing extra hard.

Then there was a sigh behind us, “Um what are you all doing?” I turned to see that the voice was Ren, who was currently staring at us weirdly.

“Ueno hurry! Help us!” I exclaim, Ren doesn’t question it and runs up next to Kouta, taking Taichi’s place, he pushes with all his weight. We went back to pushing as Taichi got back up, quickly rejoining us. The door pushes open a bit easier. It takes a bit but we finally finish pushing the heavy door open, luckily the door stays open and we all sigh in relief, arms sore.

Sao is the first to pear in, “I was correct in my assumption,” he said, smiling. There was indeed a hallway behind the door, I leaned forward a bit and saw that the hallway split into 2 different hallways, hm.

“Hm,” Ren walked closer, “Can you please explain what this is all about?”

“Oh we were just interested in what was behind this door,” Taichi walked forward a bit leaning into the dark hallway.

Ren blinked a couple of times, “Why? That just sounds like a waste of time,” he sighed.

“Well, it was an interesting door since it wasn’t written on the map,” Kouta explained, not really phased by Ren’s attitude. Sao walks into the dark hallway and the rest of us, including Ren, follow Him into the hallway.

Yoko squinted at her surroundings, ”Jeez, it's so dark in here!”

Yuuki looks up, ”There's no lights, ” he says blankly, ”I don't think they meant for anyone to come in here.”

Taichi let out a ”Hmm, ” then turned to Kouta, ”Hey, Kou you have a lighter on you don't you?”

Kouta flushes for some reason, ”Uh, yeah, ” he nods, pulling a lighter out of his blazer’s pocket. Hm...Kouta didn't really look like a smoker. He flicks the lighter open lighting up a small space. The light wasn't that bright so I couldn't see much but I could tell the walls and floor were made of concrete. Most of us hovered around Kouta, except Yuuki and Ren who stood a few feet behind us. 

Sao leaned forward, squinting. ”It looks like there's two different hallways, ” Sao says, turning to Kouta. 

”How about we split into different groups, to explore both hallways?” Taichi asked.

”Sounds good. Yajima, do you have an extra lighter?” Sao asks, Yajima nods, pulling another one out of his blazer and throwing it to Sao. Sao muttered a quick thanks before turning to me, ”Akitomi, why don't you lead the other group?”

”What?” I ask surprised, catching the lighter Sao throws to me.

”Jihara, Yajima, Ueno, and Me will take one hall, you'll lead Anzai and Zaizen down the other hall, ” he explains. 

Yuuki sighs. ”But uh...why me?” I ask still confused, I definitely don't look like a leader, I mean there's people like Ren and Yuuki here. While I know they wouldn't be the best leaders, they seem more confident than me. Sao doesn't respond, just smiles before turning to Kouta and whispering something while pointing to the left hallway, they're group then walks away, entering the left hallway with Ren slowly trailing behind them. I was surprised that Ren was going along with this so easily considering how skeptical he is about people. 

The last 3 of us stood there, as I looked down at the lighter confused. Yuuki finally just sighed and snatched the lighter out of my hand, ”Hey what are you doing?!” Yuko asked, sounding pissed.

”Well she obviously can't lead us, so I might as well, ” he said while flicking the lighter open, illuminating a small area.

”But-”

”It's fine, ” I say. Yuko sighs and lets the subject go. Yuuki, Yuko, and I made our way to the right hallway, Yuuki lighting the area around us. We walked in silence as Yuuki led us through the hallway. I noticed right away that there were drawers lining the walls.

”This must be the school’s archive, ” Yuukk stated, continuing to walk.

”But why wouldn't they have a light in the archive?” Yuko asked, Yuuki didn't respond. Just continued walking. Yuko sighed but kept up. But a couple of seconds later she stopped.

I stopped, looking back to Yuko, ”What?” I ask.

She points in front of her, ”There's a door here.” Yuuki stopped, looking back.

”Huh?” he walked back towards us, I was next to Yuko, staring at the door. There was some type sign over the door, but neither of us could read it, until Yuuki was near us. He held up the lighter a bit, we could now read the sign:  102503\. Yuuki’s face suddenly had a weird look.

”What is it, Anzai?” I asked, catching the boy’s weird look.

He just shakes his head and says, ”Nothing.” I look to Yuko, she just shrugs.

”Let's go in, ” Yuuki says, twisting the knob and opening the door. We stepped in, the room felt...different besides the fact that there were actually lights lighting the room...but the room was just unsettling. Everyone must have felt the same because we all froze as we held our breaths and looked around. 

Yuko is the first to say something, ”This place is weird.” The room had a higher ceiling than the hallway, the walls were all covered in drawers. 

”Hm, this is definitely an archive, ” he looked forward to the end of the room, there was a locked box at the end.

We all slowly walked forward still hesitant about the room. Yuuki hesitance must have run out because halfway through the room his pace picked up, and he quickly made it to the end of the room as me and Yuko continued slowly.

He started down at the locked box, he crouched down to the height of the box. His hand grasped the combination lock, he stared blankly at it, before twisting the first number. I was too far away to tell what number he switched it to. ”Woah, woah there, ” Yuko suddenly exclaimed.

Yuuki looked back to the two of us blankly, ”What?” he asked.

”Don't suddenly start twisting stuff, you have now idea what that can do, ” Yuko exclaimed.

Yuuki’s gaze switched to the ground for a few seconds as if he was contemplating the meaning of rather than Yuko’s words, he looked back to us, his eyes filled with a mild amount of irritability. ”It's a combination lock, Zaizen, what is it going to do? Bite me?”

Yuko shrugged, her shoulders tense, ”I don’t know it just gives me a bad feeling.”

Yuuki sighs, and goes back to fiddling with the lock, whispering the numbers as he puts them in, he’s quiet but there was no other noise to distract me from his voice, “1, 0, 2, 5, 0, 3,” finally, his finger presses down on the middle of the lock.

Yuko shifted nervously next to me. Yuuki stood up and sighed, the lock still on the box, whatever Yuko was nervous about, was confirmed the next moment. There was a mechanical type sound then the lights blinked out. Yuko let out a nervous sigh, ”Told ya.”

I heard Yuuki sigh from across the room. I move to the side a bit, hitting a wall, I brush my hand against it, I definitely don't want to fall in the dark. Yuko must not have thought the same, because a second later I heard her exclaime, ”Shit!” as a loud thump hit the floor… Yuko must-have fallen. 

”Are you okay, Zaizen?” I ask from across the room.

Yuko sighed again, ”I’m, fine, just tripped over Anzai, um are you alright?” 

”Huh?” Yuuki says from the other side of the room...far away from Yuko.

”.....What the hell?” I heard Yuko spatter out, I heard the sound of scrambling then a loud thump on the floor. 

”Zaizen?” I ask the empty air in front of me. I got no response from the girl, so instead, I called out ”Anzai?”

”I'm over here, ” he grunts from across the room...again I noticed Yuuki was to the far right of me, Yuko’s voice had been directly in front of me….hmmm. The room went completely quiet, I assumed Yuuki reached the same conclusion as me. The lights blinked back on, I was at first blinded by the sudden bright light. I squinted through the now bright room to the sight in front of me, at first I could make out Yuko sprawled out across the floor. That of course wasn’t the weirdest part, the weirdest part was what was wrapped around Yuko’s limp body. A black tendril of sorts, my eyes traced over it and noticed it was connected to a body. It’s body was a mass of black tendrils. I gasped and backed as far into the wall as I could, not knowing if it could see me or not considering the creature didn't seem to have eyes. What the hell was going on? What is that thing?

The creature gave a screech, I jumped, from across the room I could see Yuuki frozen still. The black tendrils rushed towards me in a matter of seconds, it took a moment but my brain finally told my legs to move. I sprinted away barely missing the black tendrils. The room was small but I doubted the creature’s legs could reach as far as I was. But I was dead wrong as I turned away from the wall to look back at the creature… I was backed into a corner as the creature was only 5 feet away, I screeched instinctively putting up my arms over my face and body. The tendrils radiated heat as they got closer and closer, and-

” Azazel!” a voice yelled, a bright blinding light filled the room.


End file.
